Rose Burnwood
"I never asked for this..." - Rose Burnwood Early Life: Born in Southampton Rose's childhood was mostly spent around her 2 parents who where heavy drinkers and did beat her at times when she wasn't following their orders. Not to mention her sister who whilst very gifted in the medical field didn't use it very... Ethically.. Rose was mostly used as her Barbie doll in a sense given the whole nine miles, fake tan, bigger tits you named it she most likely had it... During her downtime Rose would mostly of spent it reading and looking into what made people hit the floor the fastest. She did find however that she had 2 ways of knocking someone out. One was via hitting them very hard the other was by spiking there drinks. She seemed to find the second option worked better than the first. Teenage years: During her teenage years she found she ran away a lot since her sister started to get more reckless with what she did to her and branded her with a hot iron on the back of her spine which has since healed but it is still their. While she ran away she mostly slept on the streets and in warehouses with the smell of a slaughter house.. After running away a lot of times it caught up to her.. Some hooded figures came and kidnapped her they shoved her in the back of their van and drove off with her as they also had gadded her she had no hope of escaping so she just put up with it. After what seemed like an hour of driving they arrived to some dingy apartment where she became some fat slobs sex slave she was forced to wear the most provocative outfits known to man and he forced her to wear a shock collar and pretty much feed him she didn't like it one bit.. Adult life: After a few years of being this mans slave she had enough of it so while she was forcing him to tend to her she killed him.. Brutally... Very Brutally.. She pulled his nails off one by one and then... Well she can't remembered she was in a blind rage whilst doing the attack... After that she took one of his suits his packs of cigarettes and his lighter and then left the building and hoped for the best in on one finds his corpse.. After being on the run till she was about 29 and then heard about the races with the cash prize she is hoping she can use it to buy a new life maybe.. Personality: Rose is a very seductive person. Most of time spent on the bar was either giving men and women who had bad days drinks or spiking anyone's drinks that tickled her fancy and when they were out cold she'd drag them into the boot of her car when it was closing time and took them back to her place to toy with them. It was mostly harmless less just being an overall pervert at times but she was very self aware that what she was doing was seen as perverted and hoped maybe while she was here for the races she wouldn't be trying to hit on anyone since her friends would call her a slut if she did... And she didn't want them having any more punch marks than they did. Category:Racers